


Fun in the Daytime

by AnitaB



Series: Brits in Sunnydale [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: Summary: Sequel to ‘Reaching out in the Darkness’, Giles and Spike are deepening their relationship.... once Dawn’s semi-innocent eyes are off to schoolDisclaimer: Don’t sue, it’s just harmless romantic smut and they’re not mine. (At least not really, soo sad, they say).Rating: Oh––Soo NC-17, much happy graphic sex.





	Fun in the Daytime

Title: Fun in the Daytime

Author: AnitaB

Summary: Sequel to ‘Reaching out in the Darkness’, Giles and Spike are deepening their relationship.... once Dawn’s semi-innocent eyes are off to school

Disclaimer: Don’t sue, it’s just harmless romantic smut and they’re not mine. (At least not really, soo sad, they say).

Rating: Oh––Soo NC-17, much happy graphic sex.

Chapter one: Morning Requests

It was time. It was well past time. Rupert glanced across the room at Spike, helplessly watching those pale fingers curve around a coffee mug. The vampire was sipping his blood and chatting with Dawn at the kitchen table. And it was driving Rupert insane. 

Three weeks. Three weeks of amazing kisses and even more amazing sex. Three weeks of making Spike forget that vampires don’t have to breathe. Three weeks of sexual acts like Rupert had never even imagined and still Spike was still hesitant in one thing. And bloody hell he wanted it. Rupert wanted the cool, hard press of that body inside his, desperately. And sod it all, Rupert was going to get it. 

/\That’s my vampire and bloody hell I want all of him./\ The idea of chaining Spike to the bed had gotten more and more appealing as the days had passed. Today was going to be the day, as soon as Dawn left for school. Rupert didn’t think the chains would be necessary, but one never knew. Lifting his teacup to his lips, Rupert tried unsuccessfully to drag his eyes from Spike’s face, helplessly remembering what those sweet lips could do to him. And all the things he could do to them. A shuddering breath pushed its way past Rupert’s lips. 

“Dawn, you’re not going to be late for school, are you, dear?” 

“Oh,” Dawn set down her orange juice to look at her watch. “I’m not late yet, but I gotta go if I want to keep it that way.” Bouncing out of her seat, she dropped a quick kiss on each man’s cheek before heading out of the kitchen with words tossed over her shoulder. “Bye, have fun.”

/\Oh, I plan to./\ “Have a good day, luv.” 

“And don’t scare your classmates too much,” Spike grinned at the girl’s back and Rupert’s heart jumped at that smile. Right along with his blood pressure.

“Yeah, I’ll tell everyone I have a pet vampire that can beat ‘em up. Oh wait, until he grabs his head and screams.” Laughing, Dawn walked backwards and grinned at Spike as she opened the front door and disappeared out it.

“Ouch, pet. That hurt.” A laugh in his voice, Spike moved up behind Rupert to lean both hands on the counter on either side of his body. “That’s our little girl. A brain in her head and an edge to her tongue.” The words were heard and processed by some small part of his mind. But most of Rupert was focused entirely on the cool length of Spike’s body behind his own, the lean arms almost encircling him. Every nerve in his body strained through the air to feel more. Spike was torturing him, standing those bare inches away and making his skin hungry. 

Pressing back into the line of that chest, Rupert breathed a low groan, hiding it, or trying to, in mindless words. “Yes, she certainly is.” On their own, his hips arched back into Spike’s and his neck tilted to the side at the cool touch of lips over his pulse, wanting it, wanting more.

“Didn’t think I’d noticed, did you, my watcher?” A pale hand rose and slid down the line of Rupert’s throat to rest over his heart. “Heard your heartbeat change, Rupert, saw the heat in your eyes, I did.” He never could hide desire from Spike, even if he tried. 

“I was just trying to wait until the niblet left before I took advantage of you, my vampire. Some things a girl doesn’t need to see.”/\Like me finally getting you inside me./\ “But now that she’s gone...” Turning within the grip of those strong arms, Rupert pressed close along Spike’s body and smiled against those lips. “Now I plan to have my evil ways with you.”

“Hmm, evil ways, huh?” Spike pressed an eager kiss to warm lips, driving Rupert’s breath from his lungs and every nerve into overdrive. “Sounds fun, my watcher. Have away.” Helpless to resist, Rupert dragged Spike’s mouth back to his and invaded the cool depths with an avid tongue. Bloody hell, he adored this. Kissing Spike was... well, it could make Rupert forget that humans did have to breathe. He pulled back with a gasp, resisting the urge to get distracted into any one of a number of bone melting things Spike always tempted him with. 

“Come on, Spike. I’m not stripping you in the kitchen.”

“This time, you mean, Rupert. Enjoyed having me bent over the counter the other day, my watcher. Stripped me in the kitchen the second Dawn left,” Rupert shuddered and quickly pulled out of Spike’s arms. Like he needed to be reminded of just how good it felt to be inside Spike, to hear that voice sigh and groan, to feel those strong muscles squeeze and stretch around him. /\No, it’s my turn to hold him, to squeeze and stretch./\ Forcing his eyes open, Rupert grabbed a pale hand and wordlessly led his grinning vampire up the stairs to their bedroom. The door was barely closed when he pressed Spike between his body and the wall, groaning at the feel of the hard erection against his own. 

“Good God, Spike, I want you.” Curling his fingers into bleach-blonde hair, Rupert tilted his head to plant a kiss on those cool lips. Groaning into the tangle of tongues, he sent his fingers to struggle open the buttons of Spike’s shirt, needing skin.

“You got me, watcher. Now take me.” Cool fingertips trailed over the racing pulse in his throat, following the line of his shirt to flatten over his heart, flicking open buttons along the way. “So bloody warm,” Lips followed fingers, driving a gasp from Rupert’s throat. 

“Spike,” Fighting to breathe, he finished stripping away Spike’s shirt. /\I’ll give you warmth, I’ll bury you in heat./\ Running his hands over Spike’s shoulders, Rupert helplessly pulled that teasing mouth closer and found his breath. “Spike, you’re wearing too much.” 

000 

That heartbeat was fascinating. It was even more attention-holding when it was this close and running fast, pounding against his ribs. The mouth exploring his was warm and urgent and sweet. Bloody hell, nothing in the whole blighted world felt better than feeling Rupert’s heartbeat change speed against his own body. “You got me, watcher. Now take me.” Warm skin and the racing pulse were simply irresistible and Spike let his fingers follow both into the trapped heat between Rupert’s shirt and his skin. “So bloody warm,” Savoring the hitch in his watcher’s breathing, he buried a line of kisses in that hot flesh, dragging lips and tongue over a pounding pulse and a heaving chest. 

“Spike,” /\Bloody hell, that’s my watcher./\ Warm hands burned over his skin as they urgently shoved at the cloth of his shirt. Spike took his hands off that skin to help that fabric slide away. But even that was too long a time to not be touching Rupert. More urgently feeding at warm skin, Spike hurriedly slid his hands up that torso, his fingers counting the rise and fall of each ragged breath. “Spike, you’re wearing too much.” 

Warm hands pulled him closer and he groaned. “So’re you, Rupert. Let’s take care of that first.” Spike laid one more kiss on the skin over Rupert’s heart before sinking to his knees to rest his forehead against a flat stomach. Fingers working open the belt, Spike groaned low in his throat at the way every muscle in his watcher’s body jerked and tightened. /\Rupert,/\ Glancing up, he watched Rupert brace one hand against the wall and felt the other twine into his hair. Spike could do this to his watcher, make his knees go weak and his hands clench. He could make this human’s skin flush with heat. /\Such delicious heat./\ 

“Spike,” 

“Not yet, Rupert, I’m busy.” All he needed was more of that heat, a taste of that warmth. This man warming him from the inside. Closing his eyes, Spike slowly pulled the hot length into his mouth, counting the beats of Rupert’s heart with the tip of his tongue. /\Bloody amazing./\

“Spike, oh god, Spike, please.” Rupert quickly braced both hands against the wall and Spike groaned. /\That’s it, my watcher, say my name. Yell for me./\ So warm, but still not enough. At the breathless groaning of his name, Spike warmed his palms along the lean lines of Rupert’s back and legs. “Spike, god...so good, my vampire.” The muscles under his hands tensed a moment before warm fingers stroked his cheek. “Spike, stop.” 

Not quite believing his ears, Spike pulled back, already missing the hot flesh in his mouth. “Rupert,” He could hear the question, the uncertainty in his own voice and he hated it, ducking his head. The hand on his face tipped his chin up and he was helpless to watch Rupert sink to his knees. Spike read intense need and not rejection on his watcher’s face.

“Good god, Spike, your mouth,” There, in that rough voice, Spike could hear the heat that always warmed him. Then those lips reclaimed his and he could feel the heat, against his tongue, along his skin. /\Bloody hell, my watcher./\ Wrapping both arms around the man so eagerly exploring his mouth, Spike buried himself in that heat, still wanting more. Three weeks of some of the most amazing sex he’d had in over a century of life and this human, this man could still make him whimper and beg for more, to feel more of his heat.

“Rupert, bloody hell, I need... I need you.” His fingers rubbed downward over lean ribs as Spike dragged his teeth in soft bites up the side of a warm throat. “I need to feel you, luv, please.” Lightly scratching black-painted nails low against Rupert’s stomach, he groaned against those lips, wanting to send his hands lower. “Good lord, my watcher, you feel good.” Spike couldn’t help a harsh gasp at the arch of that back, pressing warm skin harder against his hand.

“Spike, I need you.” A warm, sweet kiss later, Rupert guided that hand around the side of his hips to a place very low on his back. “I need to feel you, here, inside, please.” It was a very good thing that vampires didn’t need air, because every muscle in Spike’s entire body froze. He couldn’t have drawn breath to speak if he’d tried. It wasn’t like he’d never thought of it. Spike had dreamed about feeling the heat of Rupert’s body surrounding his. He’d imagined pressing himself deep inside his watcher, feeling the reaction of those little muscles to him hitting the sweet spot. Spike hardened at the mere thought of being held warm and deep inside his Rupert. 

“Rupert, I...” /\Bloody hell, I want to./\ Right on the heels of some of the most erotic mental images he’d ever had, Spike’s brain followed the well-worn trail into all the reasons not to. Pain being highest on that list. Not his own, though the sodding chip would make its presence known with the headaches of all headaches. But that wasn’t it, that wasn’t why he just couldn’t... go down that road. Spike simply could not stand the thought of hurting Rupert. He didn’t trust his control when he could feel his watcher’s heat. “My watcher, I... I can’t.” /\I can’t, but bloody hell I want to./\

000

The hand under his stilled, just as the rest of Spike’s body became suddenly motionless. “Rupert, I ...” The expression on Spike’s face made Rupert’s hands shake. He’d never in his life seen such intense need struggling against nearly overwhelming fear. “My watcher, I... I can’t...” But he wanted to, Rupert could see it in his eyes. Spike wanted this just as much as he did, the vampire just didn’t trust himself. 

/\Well, luv, I trust you enough for both of us./\ “Spike,” Raising both hands to cradle that pale face, Rupert laid a soft kiss on those lips, waiting longer than usual for his vampire’s response. But when it came, it was eager and sweet, as always. And Rupert couldn’t help but notice that the cool hand stayed at the small of his back as the kiss deepened. Those fingers so close to where he wanted them was making all his nerves twitch. “Spike, I want you to listen to me, okay?” 

Rupert watched those blue eyes flutter half-closed at the light drag of warm palms down his chest before they opened and locked to his. Spike gave him a small nod, but stayed so stiff, so still in his arms. /\And not the fun kind of stiff./\ “I wouldn’t ask you for something I didn’t want or that you didn’t want.” Rupert let sexual heat fill the smile on his lips, sending his hands down to work open Spike’s pants. The feel of that erection in his hands, and the harsh gasp on Spike’s lips, made him groan. “And I want this, Spike. I’ve been dreaming about how you would feel inside me.” On their own, his hands moved in slow stroke up and down that hard length, feeling Spike’s automatic thrust. “I bet you’ve thought about it too, about feeling my warmth wrapped around you, about burying yourself in my heat. Haven’t you, Spike?”

A strangled groan passed through the lips so close to his own and those hips arched against his hands. “Rupert, I... yes, bloody hell, I have. Don’t mean it’ll work.” 

Rupert listened for and heard the desire in that voice and smiled. /\Of course it will, my vampire./\ “What are you afraid of, Spike?” Well... that got a reaction. Spike jerked against him, muscles all over that beautiful body tightening all at once. And it forced a low groan from Rupert’s throat. Distracting, very distracting his vampire could be. Especially when he knew exactly how those same muscles would feel tightening around him. /\No, not getting distracted. Not today./\ Slowing pulling his hands away from the cool hardness, he smiled. “Well, my vampire, my big bad...” Rupert leaned forward, brushing a kiss over those lips before whispering against them. “Are you too afraid to take me?” 

“I am not afraid, Rupert.” Something inside Rupert thrilled at the determination in Spike’s voice. /\There’s my macho vamp./\ Something else inside him melted at the sudden fierceness of Spike’s hold on him. “I am not afraid.” 

“Prove it, then. Take me. I dare you to.” Watching emotions flow through those blue eyes, he ran the tip of his tongue up the line of Spike’s throat, feeling that body tremble against his skin. “Take me.”

“I...Rupert...I can’t...hurt you. I can’t…” Even though the skin against his was cool, Rupert felt the heat and caring of those words pour over all his nerves like boiling water. There was never any lack of heat and affection with his vampire. “I can’t do it.” Touching his fingertips to Spike’s temple, Rupert heard himself nearly sigh his vampire’s name. 

“Spike.”

“Blast the sodding chip, Rupert. *I* can’t hurt you.” Fingers wrapped forcibly around his wrist, dragging his hand down to cover an unbeating heart. “I could never hurt you, my watcher, chip or no bloody chip.” 

Humans breathe, that was right. Humans such as himself were supposed to take in and let out air on a regular basis. But this vampire, his tough and tender Spike had overridden every biological process in his entire body with a single sentence and the emotion on that face. /\Bloody hell, Spike, could you be any sweeter./\ Finally drawing air into his lungs, Rupert found himself groaning helplessly. 

“Bloody hell, Spike, you make me forget to breathe.” Those lips were simply too close and said too many pretty things to resist and Rupert lost himself in this kiss. 

“Spike, I’m not asking you to hurt me. I just want to feel you, all of you, my vampire.” Spike let out a sharp breath at the curl of hot fingers around his erection. Rupert felt his eyes falling close at the feel of Spike’s body in his hands and the sweet sound of that gasp. 

“Rupert, what are you doing to me?”

“I’m heating you up, Spike. I’m going to make both of us feel so good. If you let me. I want this,” Rupert stroked the length of Spike’s shaft with a tight grip, adoring the cool hardness with fingertips and palms. “I want to feel this, feel you, inside me. Please, Spike. You won’t hurt me, I’m no sodding virgin, pet. I know how it’s done.” Loving the way that pale body trembled under his hands, he leaned in to steal another sweet kiss. “We can do this, together, and bloody hell I know you’re going to feel so good. Please, Spike.” 

The body against his was still reluctant, but a sexual smile worked its way over those tempting lips. “Try anything once, right, Watcher?”

Rupert felt the last tension leave his body and moved closer with a smile. “You mean I can tie you up someday.” 

Under his hands, Spike shivered in a way Rupert would recognize from across the room on the edge of sleep. That was Spike’s aroused shiver. “I’ll even bring the handcuffs, Watcher. But not today.” Those cool fingers finally stroked over the opening of his body. Rupert found himself trembling in Spike’s arms and gasping for breath. That was his aroused shiver. “Right now I’ve got other plans for you.”/\Bloody hell, yes. Please, Spike./\ Words circled his head but didn’t escape his lips. Rupert couldn’t breathe enough to get the sounds out. But his body could beg without using his voice, moving his hips back against those teasing fingers. And those lips. He ran a hand through short, blonde hair, dragging Spike closer for a kiss. “Spike, please.”

“Come on, my Watcher, let’s get you ready.” /\Finally, please./\

000 

Title: Fun in the Daytime

Author: AnitaB

Summary: Sequel to ‘Reaching out in the Darkness’, Giles and Spike are deepening their relationship.... once Dawn’s semi-innocent eyes are off to school

Disclaimer: Don’t sue, it’s just harmless romantic smut and they’re not mine. (At least not really, soo sad, they say).

Rating: Oh––Soo NC-17, much happy graphic sex.

Chapter two: Warming up

Panic and lust and something else he couldn’t or wouldn’t name fought inside him. But it was too much. Spike couldn’t resist that need in his watcher’s eyes and the desire inside himself. And damn him if he didn’t want this. /\I’d kill again just to feel him from the inside./\ “Try anything once, right, Watcher?”

Rupert leaned closer, smiling, sending heat through Spike with both the sex in the smile and the warmth of his skin. /\Yes, my watcher wants me, he wants this./\ “You mean I can tie you up someday.” Completely on its own, Spike’s body trembled from head to toe, his eyes falling shut and his hands clenching on Rupert’s hip. /\That’s my kinky watcher, that’s my Ripper./\

“I’ll even bring the handcuffs, Watcher. But not today.” Still nervous, still unsure, he stroked just the tips of his fingers down over the small entrance, and felt every cell in his human’s body shake with pleasure, that throat making a delightful little gasp as well. /\Bloody hell, yes, we can do this./\ “Right now I’ve got other plans for you.” Rupert moved against him breathlessly, pressing harder against the fingers on his ass. Begging so beautifully.

“Spike, please.” Hot lips attacked his own and Spike got lost in the heat surrounding his tongue... just like this man’s heat was going to surround another part of him. Pulling back weakly before he lost control right there on the bedroom floor, he smiled into those hot eyes. 

“Come on, my Watcher, let’s get you ready.” ‘Cause if he was doing this at all, it was going to be in a bed. His Rupert was going to be as comfortable as... well... humanly possible for their first time like this. Slowly standing, Spike reached down to his watcher, the skin of his palm thrilling at the heat of that hand taking his with no hesitation. The trust this man had in him...terrified him more. What if he lost control? What if he hurt Rupert and destroyed that trust? What if... 

/\No, we can. Together we can do anything./\ Stepping closer, Spike wrapped both arms around the watcher and buried his face against the rapid pulse in that throat, just breathing. Warm hands pulled him closer, and suddenly just breathing wasn’t as calming as it had been the moment before. Rupert was touching him. “Bed, my watcher, now,” Watching Rupert crawl onto the bed stark naked was certainly a sight he’d never get bored of, but right now, it also reminded Spike of the jeans only half off his own legs. Those eyes burned his skin as he kicked out of the pants and walked towards the bed. Damn his human wanted him./\And he’s gonna get me... however he wants me./\ “Rupert.” Sliding onto the edge of the mattress, Spike followed the itching nerves in his hands towards the heat they craved. “Come here,” 

Rupert nearly climbed up Spike’s body to get to his lips, and Spike couldn’t help but groan low in his throat and bury himself against that warm body. “Spike,” The harsh sigh was breathed against his lips barely an instant before that mouth ravaged his own. Bloody hell, his Rupert could almost kiss him to climax, it felt so good. And those warm hands leading his back down around the line of those hips. “What are you waiting for, luv? Please.” /\Dear lord, my Rupert./\ The body pressed against his shivered and trembled as Spike’s fingers moved on their own to stroke over that entrance. “Please, Spike, I want you here.” 

His own body couldn’t help but tremble in response to the low, rough tone of his watcher’s voice. “You’ll get me, Rupert, but not like this.” Pulling away from the heat he craved, Spike reached for the drawer at the side of the bed. Retrieving the bottle of lube, he turned back just in time to lose his breath at the sight of Rupert Giles on all fours in the middle of the mattress. The line of that back, the muscles moving under that deliciously hot skin, the heat in those eyes as they looked at him over a lean shoulder... God his human was unbelievable. “On your back...” Spike heard himself blurt out the request and almost took it back. Until he saw the look on his watcher’s face, perfect trust and acceptance. /\This man.../\ “I... I need to see your face, Rupert. I’ve got to see you.” Another shiver raced over the lines of that body before his watcher slowly moved to lie down on his back without ever losing eye contact. /\God... Rupert.../\

000 

“You’ll get me, Rupert, but not like this.” Spike left his arms and Rupert quickly rolled to his hands and knees, anxious to finally get his vampire where he needed him. The sheets were soft under his palms as he waited impatiently for Spike to get back with the slick. Turning his head, Rupert met those burning blue eyes and lost the ability to breathe. /\Dear bloody lord, how he wants me./\ “On your back...” His eyes almost closed on their own, just imagining being face to face with his vampire as every inch of that pale hardness pressed inside his body. “I... I need to see your face, Rupert. I’ve got to see you.” Those eyes burning into his with every deep thrust. 

/\Breathe, Rupert, breathe and move./\ His knees nearly giving out, Rupert shivered and moved to his back without once letting their eyes move away from each other.“Come... come here, Spike.” He heard the rasp and hesitation in his own voice as clearly as he could read the same in his vampire’s eyes. Rupert loved that Spike could trust him enough to show that vulnerability to him. “Come here, my vampire, my Spike. It’s time.” His vampire climbed onto the bed and moved carefully into his open arms, pressing close along every inch of his skin. /\So good, feels so... so good./\ 

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly, always, Rupert.” Those pale lips touched his softly as one hand cupped the side of his face. Spike’s kisses always made Rupert feel... treasured, adored, wanted. And now was no exception as those lips moved ever so gently over his own. Sliding his own hands down the body against his, Rupert groaned at the urgent press of Spike’s erection against his own, helplessly arching upwards to feel more.

“Spike,” He needed more, now. Biting his lips, Rupert opened and raised his knees, weakly holding back a groan at the feel of Spike between his legs. “I need you, please. Inside.” He reached for the lube with trembling hands, opening the package and taking Spike’s hand between his own. “I need to feel you,” Spike panted harshly as Rupert slicked his fingers and guided his hand down between their bodies. “Please,”

“God, Rupert,” Another sweet kiss melted every muscle in his body before Rupert felt one finger press carefully inside him. /\Finally, yes./\ Spike’s breathless gasp matched his own as Rupert helplessly arched into the hesitant touch of that hand. “You’re... so warm.”

“Spike, more,” Forcing his eyes open, he met the heated gaze locked onto his face. /\So gentle, so careful. My loving Spike./\ “Deeper,” The muscles in his legs trembled as Spike obeyed, the very tip of his finger brushing over... /\Dear lord,/\ ...the little spot inside him that.../\god, yes,/\\... “Spike,” Clenching his hands on Spike’s shoulders, Rupert lost his ability to think, arching mindless into the hand so expertly playing his nerves. “Please, more, another....”

“Rupert,” Those lips claimed his as a second and a third finger carefully stroked and stretched him. And it still wasn’t enough. Spike trembling above him, fingers pressed deep inside, and Rupert still needed more.

“Now, Spike, I want you. Please, now.” He reached slick hands between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around the hard length of Spike, rubbing the lube into cool skin. “Now, please...” Blue eyes burned into his as Spike pulled his knees up higher and hesitated with his shaft poised at the entrance to Rupert’s body. 

“Rupert,” He’d never in his life heard so much emotion put into the syllables of his name as Spike leaned down for a soft, chaste kiss. That was his tender, gentle vampire. Cool lips left his and blue eyes watched his face carefully as those hips made the first shallow thrust. /\Bloody amazing... yes.../\ It was exactly like he’d imagined it would be...only better. The slow cool press of Spike inside him set all his nerves on fire and trapped his breath in his lungs, making his body arch inside the circle of Spike’s arms. /\More... please.../\ “Rupert? You all right?” The concern on that pale face was beyond precious. And Rupert couldn’t help but fight for the breath to reassure his vampire.

“Spike, I’m... god, you feel good... I’m fine. Please, more. I need more of you.” Rupert raised a hand to twine his fingers through Spike’s hair, one heel pressing hard against the small of his vampire’s back to pull him deeper. “Spike, please.”

“Bloody hell, my Watcher,” Spike pressed an urgent kiss to his lips and began to move inside him, forcing all the air from his lungs. “So good, so damn bloody warm.” It was everything. It was perfect. It was Spike pressed so deep and so carefully inside him. That pale body trembled against his own, reveling in the heat of his skin. /\God, I love warming you up./\ 

000 

“Rupert,” Spike could hear himself groaning before he tried to hide the sound in kissing those beautiful, talented lips. But really, he finally had the delicious heat of his watcher’s body wrapped around three of his fingers. Every inch of his skin was intensely jealous of those fingers. Spike was proud of himself for keeping any measure of control facing that heat. 

“Now, Spike, I want you. Please, now.” Another line of self-restraint crumbled at the stroke of hot, slick hands over his shaft, the part of him that was the most eager for the heat surrounding his fingers. “Now, please...” God, his watcher’s voice begging for him like that... /\Anything, Rupert. Anything for you, for this./\Spike helplessly watched those eyes as he helped position Rupert better, touching the tip of his length to the small entrance of his watcher’s body. It was real, and really going to happen. Part of his brain still wouldn’t believe it. 

“Rupert,” Those lips called to him, and he answered with a soft, cautious kiss. The trust his man had in him... was terrifying and precious. Pulling back from the kiss, Spike locked his eyes to the sweet lines of that face. He had to see, he had to be careful with this man. /\Carefully, mate, slowly...bloody, fucking amazing./\ The heat... the heat was burning him alive and it was... heaven. Rupert’s body arching against his own, the heat pulsing around him, the breathless gasp on those beautiful lips. “Rupert? You all right?” /\Please, please say yes./\ 

It was hell, waiting for those eyes to open so he could see. Waiting for the permission to move, to feel more of this heat. But wait he would. Even if it killed him. Those eyes opened and those lips opened to speak. “Spike, I’m... god, you feel good... I’m fine. Please, more. I need more of you.” /\Yes, my watcher, I need it too./\ One of those hands tangled in his hair as those legs pulled him closer with a heel at the small of his back, pressing him even deeper into that amazing heat. “Spike, please.”

/\My watcher, my god, you’re amazing./\ “Bloody hell, my Watcher,” Pressing those gorgeous lips under his own, Spike moved, loving the heat and friction of finally, finally being inside Rupert. Moving again, he watched Rupert’s body react with the most beautiful arch of his back and neck. “So good, so damn bloody warm.” 

It was lucky that he didn’t need to breathe, because the heat of Rupert holding him so deep and so tight... made his entire body forget any act other than this. Forget everything except each smooth press and slow withdrawal, the burning heat of his watcher surrounding him, the breathless response of the warm body he would never, never get enough of. “God, Rupert,” Leaning down for a deep, urgent kiss, Spike shifted his hips, searching for the magic spot inside Rupert. Wanting that desperate pleasure for both of them. “Breathe, Rupert, you have to breathe for me.” Warm fingers tightened around the back of his neck and Spike obeyed the grip, touching his lips to Rupert’s. Hot breath fluttered over his skin with each thrust of his body inside his watcher and he groaned into that mouth. “That’s it, my watcher, that’s it,” 

“Spike,” God, he loved that voice saying his name. One more subtle change in the angle and Spike listened for the lovely gasp on those lips when he nudged the tip of his shaft against that place inside his Rupert. “Oh, god, Spike!” Nails bit into the skin of his back, muscles tightened around his erection, driving a breathless gasp from Spike’s throat with the sheer joy of it all. It was heaven, but still not enough./\I’ll never get enough of you,/\ 

000 

Title: Fun in the Daytime

Author: AnitaB

Summary: Sequel to ‘Reaching out in the Darkness’, Giles and Spike are deepening their relationship.... once Dawn’s semi-innocent eyes are off to school

Disclaimer: Don’t sue, it’s just harmless romantic smut and they’re not mine. (At least not really, soo sad, they say).

Rating: Oh––Soo NC-17, much happy graphic sex.

Chapter three: 

 

/\Finally, yes./\ Finally, just like he’d been imagining for weeks, longer Spike was inside him. The tender touch of lips against his, the oh-so-careful thrust and pause of that amazing length against all his nerves. That voice, so low and wanting, so concerned telling him, coaching him. “Breathe, Rupert, you have to breathe for me.” Rupert curved his hands around the back of that cool neck, pulling his Spike closer to obey that precious voice against the lips he’d never get enough of. “That’s it, my watcher, that’s it.” 

/\Oh, god./\ “Spike,” Fighting to breathe around the amazing feeling of Spike moving inside him, Rupert clung to the pale body driving his to the edge of sensation. Then the angle changed, just slightly as Spike searched inside him… and found it. “Oh, god, Spike.” Mindlessly digging his nails into Spike’s shoulders, tasting the gasp on his vampire’s lips, he arched up into that cool, hard body. /\Bloody hell, I knew you’d be amazing./\ “Spike,” With the next gentle thrust brushing across that spot, Rupert’s throat closed around the words he’d tried to say. And he needed to say them. Crossing his ankles behind his vampire’s hips, he pressed that cool length deep and motionless inside himself, holding him there. “Spike, I’m no bloody fragile flower, luv. Don’t hold back with me. I need you, all of you. Please.” Kissing those sweet lips, Rupert tasted the fear and concern on Spike’s tongue. “Please, Spike, you won’t hurt me, please.”

“You sure?” Pale hands trembled as they cupped his face, blue eyes searching his intensely. 

“God, yes. Spike. I’ve never been more sure in my life. Please.” Those blue eyes fluttered closed and Rupert gladly opened for a kiss. Fingers buried in Spike’s hair, he arched into the first hard thrust, gasping into the kiss. /\God, yes, my vampire./\ This was exactly what he’d been wanting, needing since Spike had given him that very first kiss at the bottom of the stairs. Since that first touch of cool flesh against his own. “God, Spike, my Spike.” Rupert deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Spike’s, groaning helplessly against those lips as the next deep thrust hit the spot inside him.

“God, Rupert,” Spike smiled at him and thrust harder, tightening every single nerve in Rupert’s body. That voice, that kiss… Rupert dragged Spike’s lips to his own, never getting enough of his vampire’s kiss. Each move of Spike’s body against and inside his own sent helplessly sounds up this throat to get lost in the tangle of their tongues. He’d known, he’d known that it would feel good, but… bloody hell… this was amazing. Rupert would never, ever get enough of feeling Spike thrusting deep and hard inside him. He wanted it to last forever… “Rupert, so hot, bloody hell, you feel so damn perfect. I want to feel it. Come for me. Come with me inside you. I need to feel it.” Cool fingers found and stroked his erection as Spike pressed himself repeatedly against the spot inside him.

“Spi… Spi… Sp…” He couldn’t keep the breath in his lungs under the rush of pleasure his vampire was building in him. His body wanted to obey, was so close to shattering helplessly. Rupert just needed a little more. Dragging air into his lungs, he barely got the words out. “Spike, please, please,” Hands curled through Spike’s hair on their own, pulling his head down until those lips touched the pulse beating in his throat. “Please, Spike, taste me, please.” Mindless with need, with pleasure, Rupert threw his head back and arched into the sweet touch of that body, that hand, that mouth on his skin. He could feel Spike hesitating, teeth barely touching skin that craved their edge. “Please, it won’t hurt, I need it, you, all of you, please, my vampire.” 

 

“Rupert,” Spike nodded against his throat an instant before he felt the sweet pleasured sting of fangs piercing his skin. It was perfect and finally enough. And Rupert shattered, letting loose a wordless shout and arching helplessly against his vampire’s body. Still riding the pleasure flowing through every drop of the blood racing in his veins, he treasured the feel of Spike coming inside him and the vibration of a shout buried against the bite mark in his throat.

Breathless time later, Rupert couldn’t say how long, he recovered enough to breathe a sigh into soft bleached hair. “Spike,” Cool lips and tongue stroked over his pulse, savoring the last taste of his blood and soothing the wound. Spike brushed one last, soft kiss over his bite and lifted his head. 

 

000

Those words in his ears, the hands pulling his lips to the rapidly beating pulse in his watcher’s throat, the fierce arch of a body trying to put his mouth closer to that pounding beat. Rupert was asking for the impossible, he was asking… “Please, Spike, taste me, please.” His Rupert was asking for a bite, was begging so prettily for something Spike could only dream of, sharing the taste of his watcher’s blood. /\I can’t…Rupert… The chip…/\ “Please, it won’t hurt, I need it, you, all of you, please. My vampire.” /\Your vampire, I’m yours, your vampire, Rupert./\

Losing himself in the heat of Rupert’s body around his, in the pleasure and trust of it all just in case this didn’t work and brought it all to a crashing halt, Spike opened his lips over the pulse of his watcher’s throat, feeling his fangs just touch the skin. “Rupert,” With a little prayer sent skyward, he carefully sank his fangs into the warm skin he dreamed about, absolutely floored by the taste of Rupert’s blood on his tongue. His watcher’s wordless shout matched the blood in his mouth, rife with pleasure. 

Drowning in the heat of Rupert, in his taste and the arch of his warm body, Spike yelled his climax into the warmth of his throat, not leaving the delicious taste of his life. Rupert was still clinging to him, shivering and panting in the aftermath when Spike pulled back enough to take his teeth form his watcher’s skin. He felt a sigh fall into his hair as he cleaned and soothed the fresh wound with lips and tongue, savoring every last taste. 

“Spike,” Pressing one more kiss over the pulse slowing down under his watcher’s skin, Spike raised his head and met those gorgeous eyes. Those eyes that were still liquid with desire, heat.

“Rupert, what was that?” Spike didn’t really know what he was asking, but he needed the answer. He needed to know why he still had the sweet taste of passion-heated blood on his tongue, why the chip hadn’t fired, why Rupert had asked, begged for the bite. Why he had shared his blood. Spike couldn’t not touch him, stroking his fingertips up and down that beautiful face as he searched those lovely eyes for answers. His Rupert, his watcher leaned up, pressing the softest of kisses to lips that could only respond helplessly.

000

“Rupert, what was that?” That voice trembled in his ears, holding confusion and need. Cool fingers touched his cheek as blue eyes burned into his. Leaning up, Rupert kissed those beautiful lips, tasting himself on Spike’s tongue and loving it.

“I was us, love. You and me. And lord, it felt good. You felt good, Spike, finally not holding back from me.” Feeling the hesitation still in the muscles of the pale body in his arms, he pulled his vampire closer, stroking warm hands over his back. Getting the bite was the easy part, convincing his Spike of how much he loved him… that would be harder. “I want everything you are, Spike. My tough vampire, my soft-hearted poet, mine. You’re mine, Spike. And now I’m yours.” Wrapping his fingers around Spike’s hand, he guided those cool fingers to his new scar, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment at the touch. “Everything I am is yours, everything.” Swallowing hard, Rupert touched a soft kiss to his vampire’s lips before looking up into emotion filled blue eyes. “I… I, Spike, I love you.” Rupert watched anxiously as the emotion in those blue eyes reacted to his words. The hesitation was still there, but part of Spike believed. He could see it in his vampire’s eyes.

“Rupert,” Cool fingers touched his cheek and Rupert kept his eyes locked to Spike’s, trying to show everything he felt in a face more used to hiding emotion. He needed his vampire to see the truth, to believe… to feel the same in return. “You … you love me… you really love me?”

His vampire wanted to believe, Spike just needed a little help. “I’ve never told you anything I didn’t mean, Spike. I’m not starting now, not with this. I do love you.” Warming his cool face between his hands, Rupert tenderly, sweetly kissed those trembling lips, trying to show his vampire how much this mattered. “Believe it.” 

000

“It was us, love. You and me. And lord, it felt good. You felt good, Spike, finally not holding back from me.” /\It felt amazing, Watcher… fan-bloody-tastic./\ Warm hands stroked up and down his back as those lips called him closer with such words. /\You and me, love?/\ “I want everything you are, Spike. My tough vampire, my soft-hearted poet, mine. You’re mine, Spike. And now I’m yours.” Warm fingers wrapped around his hand, leading his fingertips to the fresh bite on his watcher’s throat, his bite. His mark. /\My Watcher, my mark on my Watcher./\ This man could read straight through him, knew him like one of those books he’d memorized. Rupert could see the soft side of Spike that he’d tried to hide, the tough outside he’d worn until it became part of him. Spike’s Watcher knew all of him, and wanted all of it. His Rupert wanted him. His Rupert wanted to be his, had begged for and gotten marked by him. /\Rupert, you’re mine and I’m yours?/\ Part of Spike couldn’t really believe it. Everyone left him, everyone. But here Rupert was lying in his arms, holding him deep and warm inside his body. Rupert had filled his senses with warmth and heat and blood. And now he was claiming they belonged to each other. “Everything I am is yours, everything.” Those eyes begged him to believe, emotion filling every line of the face Spike could draw in his sleep. He couldn’t help but believe the feelings in those eyes and the tightness in his own chest. /\You’re mine, Rupert, mine./\ “I… I, Spike, I love you.” /\Rupert?/\

“Rupert,” Touching the curve of his watcher’s face, searching for the truth in those eyes, he felt every cell in his body react to those words. Spike watched as Rupert stripped himself bare, deliberately shoving aside all the normal ways he hid himself, all the tricks to bury not show the emotions he felt. /\Rupert Giles loves me… Rupert Giles loves me?/\ “You… you love me… you really love me?”

“I’ve never told you anything I didn’t mean, Spike. I’m not starting now, not with this. I do love you.” As everything inside Spike melted, Rupert cupped his face in warm hands and kissed him so softly, so sweetly on the lips. “Believe it.” He could read the ‘please’ on his watcher’s face and he crumbled into little bits inside.

/\Rupert loves me… god, Rupert Giles is in love with me./\ “Rupert… Bloody hell, I love you, Rupert.” The warm body in his arms trembled against and around his, clutching him closer. Spike sipped a harsh groan off those warm, sweet lips before deepening the kiss. God, the way this man responded to those words… Rupert nearly sucked the breath from his lungs, agile tongue searching out the last drops of blood in his mouth. /\Rupert…/\ Warm hands dug into the skin of his back as strong legs tightened around his body, pressing him deeper inside the heat he would never get enough of. Spike pulled back with a gasp, struggling for control of his own body. “God, Rupert, you’re asking for it.”

Those sweet lips smiled against his and numerous little muscles worked beneath him, squeezing and arching, pulling a groan from his lips. “Am I gonna get it, Spike, love? Or should I keep asking?” One arch of an eyebrow was perfectly timed with the squeezing of muscles around his hardening length. /\What this man can do to me… God, Rupert…/\

“God, I love you, Rupert.” Sliding both arms around his watcher, Spike grinned against his lips. “And the man I love gets whatever he wants.” Licking his mark on Rupert’s throat, he arched into that heat, treasuring the pleasured gasp on his watcher’s lips.

“God, Spike, harder,” /\God, I love this man… my Ripper, my watcher./\ Thrusting harder as requested, Spike lost himself in the heat and pulse of his man. “Spike, love, please.” This was everything he had ever wanted and he couldn’t get enough.

“Bloody hell, Watcher, I love you, I need you.” Those lips were calling him, and he answered with a deep, urgent kiss.

“You got me, Spike, my vampire, you got me.” Rupert smiled at him, a gleam in those eyes. And Spike knew something was coming. It was Ripper that smiled like that. “And I got you.” Warm lips touched his before moving down to close over the skin of his throat. “You’re mine,” He felt the edge of Rupert’s teeth in his flesh for an instant before realization hit. This wasn’t going to be any ordinary bite and it was going to be him coming, hard and loud. That warm tongue flicked over his skin before those teeth sank deep, drawing more from him with that act than his blood. 

“Rupert!” Coming hard inside his watcher, Spike could still feel lips and tongue feeding at his throat. One hand moved between their bodies on its own, finding and stroking the hot, hard length of his watcher’s erection. Rupert was close to the edge, Spike could feel it in the tension of his body, could hear it in the wordless sound vibrating against his throat. “Rupert, please.” Raising his head, Spike captured those hot lips with his own, desperate for the taste of his own blood on that tongue. “My watcher, my love, come for me. Come for me now.” Leaning down, Spike dragged the tip of his tongue over his mark in Rupert’s throat. “Come, now.” 

“Spike!” Every inch of that hot body trembled under his and warm liquid spilled over his fingers. /\That’s it, my watcher, my love./\ Warm hands curved around his face, pulling him down to the lips still whispering his name. “Spike,” He would never get enough of this man’s kiss.

000


End file.
